date_a_live_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eagle
Eagle '(イーグル, ''Iiguru), is one of the many Spirits in the Date A Live universe. He is one of the rare cases of being a male spirit while typically, most Spirits in the canon are introduced as a female. He is currently roaming around Earth after manifesting himself on the said planet in the form of a spacequake. However, it is noted that Eagle travels between Earth and the Spirit dimension without causing huge spacequakes, like the canon character Natsumi. Eagle first come to be five years ago in the city of Kyoto in Japan. He is then greeted with bullets and beams from the AST which he quickly annihilated the forces and went on his way. The AST and DEM where left with hardly any information about him at all, as each time they send forces, Eagle quickly defeats them and runs away before the reinforcements come. Summary Appearance Eagle has the looks of a handsome young man in his late teens, standing at a height of 175cm and a weight of 59kg. He has a tan-ish skin complextion with emerald green eyes and brown hair that seemed to be lightly played around it, as it's sort of messy. As for clothing, he wears an unique pieces of accessory, the gold-colored feathers that is held by a clip on his two ears. The same type of feather can also be found on the collar on his white cape that drapes over his chest and back with black runes that was said to glow gold at night. His use of feathers on his Astral Armor attire is what earned him his codename '''Eagle. Under all of thatm he wears a blue dress shirt with brown straps on his forearms. Now for his hands, he wears on his right hand, a light gray glove that ends to wear his pervious mentioned strap is. five more straps are seen to connect all of the straps into a sort of armguard that protects his arm when he shoots a bow. His left hand has a tribal fell to it. His right glove is much shorter than the left, but in the same color with two gold feathers attached to a red bead wristband that hangs loosely on his hand. Moving along his attire, on his black pants, he wears a belt that holds his small sword, which that is copper-colored with a bird feather tied on it with green and red beads. Hanging on his pants are bead accessories on a piece of red string and a gold chain, tied to his belt. His boots contain the same light gray color as his gloves with gold tips, black soles, and more straps holding up the boot. Personality Plot Power And Abilities Angel Astral Armor Skills Ratatoskr's Confidental: Spirit's Data * Risk Factors: S * Spacequake: A * Spirit's Astral Dress: B * Angel: AAA ** Strength: 124 ** Consistency: 147 ** Spiritual Power: 145 ** Agility: 124 ** Intelligence: 124 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Spirit